Hybrid electric vehicles (HEV's), plug-in hybrid electric vehicles (PHEV's), battery electric vehicles (BEV's) and other known electrified vehicles differ from conventional motor vehicles in that they employ one or more electric machines in addition to an internal combustion engine to drive the vehicle. These electric vehicles may also be equipped with a battery that stores electrical power for powering the electric machines. In some vehicles, an electric machine may also be employed as a generator that is powered by the internal combustion engine in order to generate electrical power to charge the battery.
Electric vehicle batteries typically utilize contactors to connect/disconnect the high voltage current generated in the battery from loads in order to prevent current overloading. For example, the contactors may act as high voltage relays for switching supply currents communicated to the electric machines. Two or more contactors are often used within a battery as a redundant measure for addressing potential unknown usages and wear conditions.